Dragon Force
by Arsao Tome
Summary: A multi-verse fic with Movie versions of Transformers and GI JOE, Marvel comics and other anime characters; Ranma makes a wish for allies that could help him with his problems.
1. Chapter 1

**DRAGON FORCE**

_By Arsao Tome (beta-read by gunman)_

_Chapter 1 New Allies_

It was a nice day in Nerima, Japan. However, that often meant one thing for a certain pigtailed martial artist named Ranma Saotome.

Trouble.

Once again, his friends and family, aside from the kindly Kasumi Tendo, had found yet another reason to chew him out. On top of the ever growing list of problems they had with him.

Akane was calling him a brutish pervert, Nabiki was complaining about money again, Ryoga was trying to beat him up, Shampoo was trying to get him to marry her, Mousse was trying to kill him for that, Soun and Genma were trying to get him to make up his mind as to which Tendo daughter he would marry and unite their schools, Nodoka was worried about his education as well as career prospects, Cologne was annoyed at Ranma for a variety of things, and Happosai was trying to get Ranma to turn back into a girl.

Though why he hadn't thrown water on the boy in order to achieve this was a mystery to anyone.

And as usual, Ranma was getting frustrated and upset. More than half the things they were accusing him of were not his fault, and he had to wonder when Kuno and his crazy sister would show up to add their two cents to the chewing out.

Tired of their constant badgering and frustrated beyond belief, Ranma quickly leapt away and ran behind the house to escape them. His aggression rising to what many would consider unhealthy levels, and his mind at its wits end, he pulled out something that no one would've thought they'd ever see again.

A tingling in her elder brain causing the 200-plus amazon woman to quickly locate Ranma, she gasped when she saw the object. "The Naban Mirror!" She gasped as Ranma pricked his finger and let a drop of blood fall onto its smooth reflective surface. "WAIT!"

"I wish for true friends to help me out." He said before pointing it to the sky. The mirror glowed as a forceful beam of energy shot upwards and illuminated the skies, causing a lightning storm to rage all across the Nerima skies.

Just as soon as the lightning storm had started, it stopped. The clouds cleared as a large C17 cargo plane shot through the cloud banks and flew over the Tendo Training Hall.

The rear cargo hatch opened up as a flame-patterned red and blue Peterbilt 379 truck rolled out and started to free-fall towards the gasping group of humans.

"What the hell is that?" Akane gasped.

"Never mind that! Look At That!" Nabiki shouted.

Right behind the Peterbilt truck, six figures leapt out behind it. But this was slightly ignored as the large truck started to change and shift, taking on a very humanoid shape as it plunged towards the Earth. It's massive feet straightened out as the human-shaped mechanoid slammed hard into the ground, shaking it and dropping the group of antagonists onto their backsides.

The six human figures fell through the sky, tumbling like acrobats as the large robot held out its arms and allowed the six to use it as a means to halt their descent towards the group.

A young man with a leaner build than Ranma, dressed in a blue and white skintight bodysuit grabbed one of the robot's outstretched fingers and spun around twice before twisting into the air and landing on the ground.

A shapely blond haired woman in a red, white and blue costume, armed with a red and white circular shield on her arm, slammed into the robot feet first, and slid down its body and legs, stopping as she reached the bottom.

A second man with a blue face dressed in a strange yellow and blue metallic samurai-like outfit with yellow rings around his arms and legs, twisted in mid-air and straightened out as a swirling blast of air from both his hands slowed his descent until he landed comfortably on the ground.

A second woman, with long purple hair was dressed in a strange high-tech black and dark purple two-piece bikini, arm gauntlets and knee-length boots, a helmet over her head with a pinkish face shield covering her entire face, landed effortlessly on the ground.

A third man, dressed all in black with a visor over his eyes, with a sword strapped to his back and a gun holstered at his hip, preformed the same maneuver as the first young man, thought with much greater nimbleness and agility, flipped off of the large robot and landed on the ground.

And finally, a third woman with short black hair and dark skin, dressed in a form-fitting gold and yellow bodysuit, sans sleeves, gapped open down the middle revealing her ample chest, and a small cats head totem charm that was around her neck.

Ranma and the others gasped as the seven figures stared down at the group, until the blond woman in the red, white and blue outfit spoke.

"Ranma Saotome?" she said, looking at the pigtailed fighter.

"Yes?" Ranma replied.

"My name is American Dream. My friends and I are here to recruit you." she said.

"Recruit me?" Ranma gasped.

"That's what she said." the dark-skinned woman said.

However, before anyone could say anything, a familiar sword-wielding lunatic leapt forward and tried to stab Ranma.

"Foul Sorcerer Saotome!" Tatewaki Kuno shouted. "Your wayward allies shall not have you! For I, Tatewaki Kuno the Blue Thunder shall rid the world of your troublesome evil!" he shouted as he leapt at Ranma to stab him in the chest.

The youngest of the newly arrived group suddenly leapt forward and put himself between Ranma and Kuno as the sword thrust forward, only to strike as an orange/yellow energy field, causing the overzealous kendoist to fly backwards with sudden speed.

"What the..." Ranma gasped looking at the slightly younger man.

"AT-Field." the boy said. "It's my power."

However, Kuno's defeat caused the other Ranma-antagonists to launch into an attack.

"And here we go." the dark-skinned woman said. RHINO! She thought right before slamming into the sexy purple-haired amazon named Shampoo and pushing her through the stone-wall of the Training Hall.

"I thought we didn't come here for a fight!" the boy, named Shield, shouted as the blue-haired girl named Akane Tendo attacked him, unable to penetrate his shield with her punches and kicks.

"Doesn't mean we're not prepared for one." American Dream said as she deflected Nodoka's attack with her shield, the female Saotome saying something about 'not taking her son/daughter from her'.

The black-garbed swordsman leapt into the air, deflecting Kuno's attacks. The crazy kendoist had recovered and was back to attacking Ranma, only to get intercepted by the ninja master who matched Kuno sword-strike for sword-strike.

The blue and yellow cyber samurai swirled air around his arms and launched a forceful attack at the two elder members of the Saotome and Tendo clans, knocking Genma and Soun past the stunned Kasumi Tendo, through the house, and far into the outer wall.

The bikini-wearing purple-haired woman armed her wrist gauntlets and aimed them at the charging Ryoga Hibiki, blasting him with a full-barrage of mini-missiles that launched the lost boy across the yard and into the street.

The large red and blue robot had less to do as Mousse, due to his bad eyesight, tried to attack him. Throwing several of his chained bladed weapons out at the robot, said robot merely grabbed the chains and yanked on them, tossing Mousse clear across Nerima.

Several intense minutes of fighting resulted in the newly arrived team having defeated the Ranma-antagonists, save for Kasumi and Cologne who had wisely stayed out of the whole thing.

Nabiki had tried to help her little sister, only to get knocked back by Shield's AT-Field. The dark ninja, named Snake Eyes, had succeeded into defeating Kuno, tying him up, impaling his sword into a tree and leaving him hanging from the sword itself.

The dark skinned woman, named Vixen, had required help against Shampoo, as the amazon was stronger than she looked. The large robot, named Optimus Prime, was able to subdue her with a blast from his pulse canon. Even the point-blank blast from his Cybertronian weapon merely knocked the amazon out without leaving much bruising.

Syclone, the blue-faced cybernetic samurai, had quickly done a number on Genma and Soun, and was apologizing to Kasumi about almost hitting her with both of the older men's bodies.

"Is that everyone?" American Dream asked.

"I think so." Shield said, looking at the damage. "Except for him."

"Him who?" American Dream asked as a small creature suddenly latched onto her chest. "AH!"

"Oh, come now, you didn't think you'd just go without giving Happosai a good feel?" the super perverted fighting master said with a lecherous grin.

"Shield?" she said, her eyebrow twitching.

"Got him." the Japanese teenager said.

"Got me? My dear boy, I dare say you..." Happosai started to say, until he realized he couldn't move. "...couldn't touch me?" Happosai tried to move again, only to be stopped by a strange orangish energy field that completely surrounded him. "What is this?" he asked.

"It's my AT-Field. I can project it around myself and anyone in my vicinity, effectively trapping them." Shinji said.

"Boy, you have no idea who you're messing with!" Happosai shouted as he started bouncing all over the small energy field he was in, only to bounce even harder and faster, around and around at an uncontrollable rate that was making him dizzy.

"Had enough?" Shinji asked once he had dropped the field and Happosai went flying out towards the stone wall, slamming into it and knocking himself unconscious.

"Filthy pervert." the bikini-armor-wearing woman named Armory said. "Strange he didn't come after me, though."

"Be grateful he didn't." Ranma said. "Now... who are you guys?"

"We're your allies. I'm American Dream." the blond woman (real name Shannon Rogers) said.

"I'm Shield, and this is my sensei, Snake Eyes." the boy, (real name Shinji Ikari), said, introducing both himself and the dark-garbed figure standing silently next to him.

"I am Syclone." the blue-face cyber samurai said.

"I'm Vixen." the dark-skinned woman (real name Mari Jiwe McCabe) said.

"My name is Armory." the bikini-armored woman, (real name Biko Daitokuji) said.

"And my name is Optimus Prime." the large red and blue robot said.

"We're Dragon Force." American Dream said.

"Dragon Force?" Ranma asked.

"Yes. And we're here to recruit you." she said.

"You are?" he asked, confused.

"Yes."

"Oh my." Kasumi gasped as the group introduced themselves. "Would you all... like some tea?" she asked.

"Thank you very much." Shield said.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

While everyone outside was still in recovery, Shield helped Kasumi serve the group tea and cookies. They had tea on the porch, seeing as how the 30-foot robot wouldn't fit inside the house.

"So... you came to recruit me?" Ranma asked.

"Yes." American Dream said. "We want you to be a part of our elite team of special operatives."

"Doing what, exactly?"

"Exactly what you've always wanted to do. Protect the innocent." Vixen said, sipping her tea.

"It's... a martial artist's sworn duty to help those who cannot help themselves." Ranma said, though somewhat hesitantly. "But I'm still confused about something."

"Oh? What?" American Dream asked.

"All of you seem to be rather skilled and powerful individuals. Why would you want someone like me on your team?" he asked.

"You mean aside from your ability to break boulders with your fists?" Armory asked, munching on a cookie.

"Your mastery of various martial arts techniques?" Shield asked, sipping his tea.

"Your dedication to helping those weaker than yourself?" Syclone asked, not eating or drinking anything.

"Well... yes." Ranma said.

American Dream smiled at Ranma. "All these reasons are why we've come Ranma. You're a unique individual. And we think someone like you could only help us in our on-going struggle against evil."

"Evil?" Ranma asked.

"American Dream is being slightly simplistic in what she's telling you." Armory said. "We're part of a special international defense agency that is charged with defending the world from all kinds of threats. Human, inhuman, supernatural, paranormal, extraterrestrial. You name it. Each of us has a special skill or talent that got us all recruited. And let's face it. Any guy who can drop kick a twenty-ton boulder across the city is someone we want on our side."

"So what do you say Ranma? Will you join us?" American Dream asked.

The young man lowered his head for a few seconds as if contemplating what they were asking. On the one hand, he would be with people who had come to defend him. Who wouldn't attack him, try to marry or molest him, or use his own high sense of honor against him. And he would be doing just what he had always wanted to do, defending the world and innocent people from various evil people and things that other people couldn't handle.

Raising his head up, Ranma looked at American Dream. "I want to join you." he said.

American Dream smiled as she extended her hand to him. "Then welcome to Dragon Force."

To Be Continued!

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHH

Authors Notes:

Optimus Prime is from the Transformers Movie, Shinji Ikari is from Neon Genesis Evangelion, Snake Eyes is from GI Joe Sigma 6, Biko Daitokuji is from Project A-Ko, Syclone is from He-Man and the Masters of the Universe, Vixen is from the Justice League comics, and American Dream is from Marvel MC2 comics.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: a New Home**

"**Optimus To Stratosphere. We're waiting for pick-up.**" the large red and blue robot said as he stood in the middle of the backyard of the Tendo Family home. Climbing all over him was American Dream, Shield, Snake Eyes, and Ranma Saotome. The only ones who weren't were Vixen, Syclone and Armory.

Kasumi was the only one standing by to see Ranma off. Shampoo had been taken by Cologne back to the restaurant, while the rest of the group was still lying around the yard.

"You will write, won't you, Ranma-kun?" Kasumi asked.

"I'll try, Kasumi-chan." Ranma said, as he hefted his duffle bag over his shoulders. "But I still don't understand what we're waiting for."

"Our ride." Shield said.

"Ride? What ride?" he asked as his ears suddenly detected a large low-flying aircraft approaching.

He turned around from Optimus's shoulder and gasped when he saw the same C17 cargo plane that had dropped off the group, was now flying low over the neighborhood with what looked like a large trapeze bar attached to a hook flying out the back end of it. He also saw Optimus Prime's arm and hand reaching up as if to catch it.

"Oh you have got to be kidding..." he said as Optimus's hand grabbed the bar and was jerked off the ground and into the air, clearing the other houses easily."...MMEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

Syclone, Vixen and Armory quickly leaped into the air and took off after the flying C17, Vixen waving goodbye to Kasumi as she did.

Kasumi Tendo's reaction, aside from the returned wave-gesture, was just to stare at the departing group without blinking as two words escaped her lips.

"Oh. My!"

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Vixen, Syclone and Armory flew towards the C17 and quickly flew into the open cargo bay hatch. The moment they were in, a tech sergeant pushed the retract button and started hauling the rest of the group inside. When Optimus was halfway inside the cargo plane, American Dream and the others leapt off Optimus and rushed ahead as the large Autobot quickly transformed back into his Peterbilt truck mode to more easily fit inside the cargo hold.

Once the truck was inside, the cargo doors closed and the group was on its way back to base.

Once the cargo doors had closed, a second set of doors, which Ranma had thought were walls, opened up, revealing a rather comfortable lounge area complete with chairs, sofas, plush carpeting, a large 50-inch flat screen television, and a bar for food and drinks.

"Whoa!" Ranma gasped.

"Weren't expecting this, were you?" Shield asked the stunned fighter.

"Not in my wildest dreams! What are you guys, like super rich or something?" Ranma asked as he set his duffle bag next to one of the chairs.

"Or something. Our base and vehicles aren't all luxury, but we're able to live pretty comfortably for what we do." Shield asked as he tossed Ranma an energy drink.

"And this is what you get for saving the world?" Ranma asked as he sat down in one of the chairs.

"This, and a lot more." American Dream said, grabbing herself a bottle of water from the bar.

"It also helps that some members of our team are fabulously wealthy." Armory said.

"Not to mention bored." Vixen smirked.

Armory stuck her tongue out at the dark-skinned woman.

Shield then grabbed a bottle water and tossed it towards Snake Eyes. Ranma gasped at the fact that Shield hadn't shouted a warning and that Snake Eyes wasn't even facing them. Before Ranma could say anything, Snake Eyes lifted his hand up and effortlessly caught the water bottle as if he had known it was coming at him.

Ranma just looked at the dark-garbed man as if shocked before turning to Shinji for an explanation.

"He's not a ninja master for nothing." Shield explained.

"And you're his student?" Ranma asked.

"Yes. I've been trained by him since I was little. About four, I think. He doesn't say anything, so I've had to learn how to read his various expressions and gestures. It isn't always easy, you know."

'I'm sure. Expressions? The man wears a mask for crying out loud.' Ranma thought. "So... where are we going?"

"To our headquarters and your new home." Shield said.

"Is it far from Japan?"

"Pretty far. But don't worry, Stratosphere's faster than he looks."

"Stratosphere?"

"The large cargo plane we're riding in." Shield said as his fingers waved around the lounge area of the plane.

"You talk about it like it's alive."

Shield smiled as he looked over at the red and blue Peterbilt truck.

Ranma followed his eyes towards Optimus, then back to Shinji as his eyes widened.

"You Mean This Plane Is..." he gasped in shock.

"Yup." Shield smiled. "He's one of Optimus's subordinates."

"Transformers. Ninjas. Costumed heroes." Ranma sighed with a somewhat silly grin. "I think I joined the right team."

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Two hours later, the C17 known as Stratosphere was flying over the Sahara Desert, heading for a strange crop of rock that looked like a pointed spire that was on the border between Egypt and Libya. Ranma was naturally confused as to what they were doing here, especially when the plane started to slow down and then suddenly stop.

"Are we... floating?" Ranma asked.

"Magnetic Energy Field." Shield said. "We use it for our vehicles that can't hover under their own power."

Ranma felt the C17 descend towards the bright yellowish sand, and then past the sand itself. Silver metallic walls took the place of the sand as artificial light did the same for the blaring sunlight.

The entrance portal closed up as soon as Stratosphere was past the surface. Within seconds the large cargo plane came to a rest and stopped as American Dream whistled for the team to disembark.

"Let's go, people!" she shouted.

Ranma followed the group out the side door as Optimus rolled out the back of the plane.

As the super-strong fighter got off the plane he gasped at the immense size of the facility he was in. All around in what looked a hanger that was at least a square mile in size; hundreds of people were running around preforming their own special jobs in dozens of different vehicle bays. The majority of them looked like soldiers and maintenance workers, all of them busy working on various unusual high-tech vehicles. Though for the life of him Ranma couldn't tell if they were land or air vehicles. He saw several 'civilian'-looking vehicles too, but noticed that there was no one driving them. He immediately wondered if they were like Optimus Prime.

Also amongst the soldiers and maintenance workers were various unusual-looking people. Much like American Dream and Vixen they were dressed up in non-military outfits and had unusual weapons on various parts of their bodies.

He noticed a human-sized person in red and gold armor flying around. There was a man dressed in a red and blue costume swinging around on some kind of rope that seemed to be coming out of his hands. He saw a woman dressed in a unusual red outfit with jet-black hair and a pair of sais attached to her legs, just in hands-reach. He saw a dark-skinned man dressed in black leather from his coat to his boots, and what looked like silver stakes strapped across his chest. He saw a Chinese woman in a blue and white mandarin-style dress with white boots and spiked bracelets that looked weighted.

His attention shifted back to Shield and the others as they lined up, coming to a stop as a middle-aged man with a hard, steel-gaze and a worldly look to him, dressed in blue camouflage pants and jacket, black shirt and beret, stood before them. American Dream was the first to salute the man.

"Alpha Squad reporting in, General Hawk!" American Dream said as the rest of the team stood at attention.

Ranma followed suit and stood up straight.

"So I see." the man said, eyeing Ranma at the end of the line. "Any trouble?"

"None."

"Dream!" he said as he crossed his arms, staring at her like a patronizing father, as if sensing she was holding something back.

"We were attacked and forced to defend ourselves from members of the Saotome, Tendo, Kuno, and Hibiki families, a pair of Chinese amazons and a small, wrinkled pervert named Happosai." American Dream explained.

"I see." General Hawk said, taking a few seconds to digest this information. "I'll expect a more detailed report tomorrow morning. For now, you should take Mr. Saotome and get him acclimated to The Nest."

"Yes, sir!" she said with a salute as General Hawk walked over to the young martial artist.

"Mr. Saotome. I'm General Hawk, the commanding officer here at Dragons Nest. You've already met several members of this elite team, and they've probably already given you the rundown here, so I'll only say this once. You wouldn't be here unless you had what it takes to make a difference in the world. But while you are here, you will follow my rules. And I expect from you what I expect from each and every member of this group. That you give me everything you got, and you don't quit no matter what. A lot of people in this world try and make a difference. When they fail, we don't. Get it?"

"Yes, sir." Ranma said with a steel determination in his eyes.

"Good. Welcome to Dragon Force, son." General Hawk said before nodding to American Dream and walking away to talk to a young woman with blond hair dressed in blue cammos who had a clipboard.

Once General Hawk had gone, American Dream turned towards her team. "Shield! Show Ranma where his room is. Get him settled and then bring him to Level-6 for training."

"Yes, ma'am!" Shield said.

"Shield!" she snapped.

"Sorry," he said as he led Ranma away from the group as they all broke up.

"What was that 'sorry' for?" Ranma asked.

"She doesn't like being called 'ma'am'. So, try not to do that." Shield said.

"Right." he said as they walk down the steel and concrete corridor. "So you call this place 'The Dragons Nest'?"

"It used to be called The Pit."

"Used to be?"

"Long story. If you want I'll tell you later."

The pair were almost to Ranma's room when a shrieking voice pulsated the walls and caused Shinji to cringe.

"SHINJI!"

"Oh no." Shinji groaned as he closed his eyes and tensed his body.

"What's..." Ranma started to say as he saw a reddish blur out of the corner of his eye.

WHAM!

"...wrong?" he gasped/finished as a shapely redheaded teenager in a pink shirt and white pants about his age was lying on top of Shield, hugging him tightly.

"Oh, Shinji-Kun! I'm So Happy You're Back, I Missed You So Much!" the girl cried, hugging Shield's head to her chest and suffocating him in the process. This was proven right when Ranma saw a pair of arms and legs waving furiously underneath the woman.

Said arms and legs managed to grab hold of the girl and flip her over so that she was now underneath him.

"GAH!" Shield gasped as he managed to pull away from her rather ample chest. "Hime-Chan, how many times are we going to go through this? I mean you just saw me this morning! It hasn't been that long, has it?"

"Five hours, seventeen minutes and forty-three seconds." she said with small tears in her eyes.

"Ugh." he sighed and just stared into her gorgeous brown spheres. "You're hopeless, you know that?"

"Hopelessly in love with you, Shinji-kun." she said.

"I love you too, Hime-chan." he said as he leaned down to kiss her lips tenderly.

However, it turned into a rather passionate make-out session as the girl grabbed Shield around the neck and brought him flush against her lips. Hard.

"Oh boy." Ranma whispered as Shinji's eyes opened, suddenly remembering the third party in the hallway.

"Oh! Sorry, Ranma!" he gasped and quickly pulled away from the shapely young woman.

"Oh! We have a guest?" the young woman said as she and Shinji stood up.

"Orihime, this is Ranma Saotome. He's our newest recruit. Ranma, this is Orihime Inoue, my, uh... girlfriend." Shinji said, blushing a little at what had just happened.

"I kinda figured that." Ranma said, trying to hide his blush at what they had been doing only seconds earlier.

"Uh, sweetie, why don't you go back to our room. I need to get Ranma situated and then take him to Level-6 for training." Shinji said. "I'll come and see you when I'm done. Promise." he said, giving the redhead a kiss on the cheek.

"Oh, okay." she fake-pouted. "But don't be long. I miss you when you're not there." she said before jogging back to their room.

"This way, Ranma." Shinji said, leading the stunned Saotome down the hallway.

"Our room?" Ranma asked, wondering if he even wanted to know the full details of Shinji and this attractive young woman.

"Yeah. We... live together." Shinji said, slightly blushing, which didn't tell Ranma much, seeing as he was not exactly 'imaginative' when it came to relationships himself.

"Oh. Cool." Ranma said as the pair reached his room.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

(General Hawks office, three hours later)

Major General Clayton 'Hawk' Abernathy sat at his desk going over the files on the new recruits, specifically on his newest one. Ranma Saotome.

Suddenly, there was a knock on his door.

"Come in." he said casually.

The door opened and American Dream stepped through the doorway.

"Sir." the blond super soldier said with a salute.

"Come in, Shannon."

American Dream closed the door and stepped up to the desk.

"So, did anything else happen on the trip?" General Hawk asked.

"It'll be in my report tomorrow morning, sir." American Dream said.

"You don't have to be so formal with me here, Shannon."

"Sorry, Uncle Clayton." she said as she pulled the mask over her head to reveal her face. "Trying to maintain professionalism while dealing with relatives is a little..."

"It has to be more than a little frustrating, Shannon." Hawk said with a smile.

While very few people in the Nest knew that American Dream was actually General Hawk's niece, most were aware that they had a closer relationship than they let on.

"How's Ranma's training coming along?" Hawk asked.

"Physically he's next to perfect. His strength, his reflexes, his agility, his quickness, all first rate. But..." Shannon said.

"But?"

"Well, he doesn't seem all that... intelligent."

"If the file I have on him is right, he never really had much of an education, since he spent years on the road with his father training to become a warrior." Hawk said.

"Well, we're gonna have to change that. I can't have any member of my team be lacking in some area." she said.

"Who said he was going to be on your team?" Hawk grinned.

"Oh, come on! Why else would you have sent Optimus Prime along with my team if you weren't going to put Ranma on it?"

Hawk grinned proudly as she said that. "Maybe to see if you really deserve him."

"Fair enough. Sergeant Stone has been running Ranma through all the basic drills and conditioning he can think of. Like I said, physically he's perfect." she exclaimed.

"Well then we'll have to schedule some kind of tutoring for him later on. Maybe Shinji can help. He always got high marks in written and test." he said.

"That's because his mother was a genius, remember?"

"How could I forget. Before taking up that job overseeing the construction of the new space station she was one of our best brains." Hawk said with a smile.

Shannon caught it and ran with it.

"And she was good in bed too, wasn't she?" she grinned.

"Yeah, she HEY!" Hawk snapped. "That was uncalled for!" he said sternly.

"Sorry. But at least you had a relationship with a good person. I'm still bone-dry in that department." Shannon sighed.

"You'll find the right guy soon enough. And one who isn't intimidated by your 'super-soldier' status. You just need to give it time." Hawk stated in a fatherly manner.

"Yeah, well, I'm not gonna be young forever."

"Who is?" he said with a grin.

"I need to go and check on Ranma. See if he's surviving Stone's newest obstacle course." Shannon said as she pulled the cowl over her face, and was once again American Dream.

"Alright. Be sure to get me that report as soon as possible." Hawk said as she opened the door.

"Yes, sir!" she saluted and closed the door behind her.

After she had gone, Hawk fell into a small muse about Yui Ikari and their brief relationship.

'Wish things could have been different for us.' Hawk thought, realizing that Yui had been his most previous relationship to date out of the small handful he'd had. 'Though I wonder what Yui would think if she found out about Shinji's relationship with our resident Six-Flower Princess?'

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

(Shinji and Orihime's room, two hours earlier)

Shinji stepped into his small apartment that he shared with Orihime, noticing the lights were low. He walked into the bedroom and was about to call out to the buxom redhead, when the door closed behind him. He spun around and gasped when he saw Orihime and what she was wearing.

The beautiful young woman was dressed in a red silk tank top and a pair of red panties. However, on her face she wore a red domino mask that threw Shinji's thought for a second.

"Hime-chan?" he gasped.

"I am The Crimson Princess!" she stated. "And I have come for one reason: to make you mine!"

'When did Orihime get into play-acting?' Shinji thought as the redhead lunged forward and captured his lips with her own, while knocking him to the bed in the process.

"You are my slave! You will do whatever I command you to do!" she stated huskily into his ear.

"And... what does my princess... want me to do?" Shinji asked, barely able to think clearly, but deciding to play along anyway.

"You will make love to me until I am fully satisfied." she said even as she began undressing the young man beneath her.

"Of course... my princess." he replied.

Shinji was quickly out of his specialized plugsuit as Orihime was out of her silk top. Shinji grabbed her around the waist and pulled her to him, his mouth latching onto her left breast and sucked hungrily on the mound. Orihime's head shot backwards as pleasure raced through her body as her hands gripped his head and hair tightly.

"Oh! Yes! Good!" she panted as Shinji quickly moved to the other mound, sucking on the right breast as his hand gently massaged the left one.

Still wearing her mask, Orihime pulled his lips from her breast and crushed her own lips to his, sucking greedily on his mouth as she rubbed her luscious body against his animatedly.

She broke the kiss and stared deeply into Shinji's eyes.

"I want you inside me, my slave! Now!" she panted in a sexy manner, her eyes locked with his.

His heart beating at the fervent desire he saw within his lovers eyes, Shinji grabbed Orihime and flipped her over so that she was now underneath him. He gripped the thin sides of her red panties and pulled them down from her waist, along her long, shapely legs, until they were dangling around at her ankles. He left them dangling on her left foot as he moved into position.

Ordinarily he would have taken his time and pleasured her more before going to the final act. But his princess seemed uninterested in foreplay, so Shinji was left with only one recourse. Positioning himself at her entrance, he gripped her shapely hips with his hands before looking deep into her eyes. Orihime, panting and anxious, nodded her approval, causing Shinji to thrust as deep as he could into the beautiful young woman's body. A wordless gasp escaped her mouth as Shinji buried himself to her hilt. Like the many times before when they had made love, Orihime felt her entire body come alive as once again his member knew just where to touch her.

She gripped his shoulders for support as he began moving in and out, back and forth, again and again until the sweat was dripping off both of their naked bodies in waves.

Their skin rubbed together as they coupled at a furious pace, grateful to the sweaty perspiration that negated any form of exterior friction.

Shinji kissed Orihime's lips passionately, his tongue slapping against her own as constant moans vibrated against his lips. Her arms were wrapped around his neck, his arms were wrapped around her back, both holding their bodies tightly. Orihime's legs had also taken to wrapping around his waist, proving their strength in keeping him contained where he was.

"Oh! Yes! More! So Good! Don't... Stoppp!" she screamed as her orgasm hit, leading in to a second and eventually a third as the minutes ticked away above the two lovers.

"My Princess!" Shinji screamed as his own orgasm pulsated through his body, rewarding his hard work as his seed shot deep into her body.

Gripping each other tightly, the pair were frozen in place as their bodies gently rocked from the intense pleasure they had both experienced.

"Did you... were you... pleased... my princess?" Shinji asked in barely a whisper to the beautiful masked young woman.

Both of them were on their sides, wrapped in each other's embrace, Shinji's head underneath Orihime's, which rested cheek-to-cheek atop his own.

"Your princess... is very pleased." she said, panting as she tightened her grip on him. "But I expect more from my... devoted slave."

Shinji sighed slightly as she said that.

"I live to serve, my princess." Shinji said before pulling himself up and starting once more.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

(DN gym, present time)

For nearly three hours American Dream had watched as Ranma Saotome flawlessly passed every test and exercise that Sgt. Stone and the other Nest members had to offer him. The physical aspects were nothing for a guy like Ranma, though there were other parts that bothered him.

Namely, using a firearm.

To Ranma, who had been trained in martial arts all of his life, he saw little point in actually using a gun or anything that fired a bullet or plasma projectile. Several people in this Dragon Force seemed to have guns, particularly the military-looking people. But other people like American Dream and Snake Eyes used more physical weapons such as shields and swords, which he preferred.

As Sgt. Stone and the others finished up their initial report, Ranma took the opportunity to rest.

While Stone and the others filed out of the gym, American Dream entered and stretched her muscles before jumping up onto the balance beam. From the bench-press, with the 1000 lbs. of weights, Ranma watched as the blond female super soldier jumped, flipped and sprang across the beam until she leapt off of it, twisting and spinning forcefully in the air and then landing on the ground with perfect grace.

'Whoa. She's better than the other girls in Nerima.' Ranma thought as he continued watching her as she went through her exercises.

It was into her fifth exercise that American Dream finally noticed Ranma noticing her.

'He's been checking me out this entire time.' She thought to herself.

A small blush came across her cheeks at the thought of Ranma actually liking her. Not that he was a bad choice, really. He was strong, skilled, and possessed a high degree of honor. And it wasn't a hindrance that he was handsome as well. Though there was a part of her that wondered if the rumor of him turning into a girl was true. Though she had a complete file on Ranma, she had yet to see this 'curse' for herself. She made a mental note to talk to him about this later.

She was so lost in her thoughts, that she didn't see where she had stopped currently, namely the weight press bench next to Ranma.

"Uh, Ranma?"

"Yes?"

"Could you spot me?"

"Sure." Ranma said as he moved up behind her.

While American Dream lifted and lowered the 500 lbs. weights, which appeared to be her limit, the blond super soldier couldn't help but notice Ranma's serious and focused expression. But she also noticed that he was trying not to stare at her shapely chest as it heaved up and down.

'Yes!' She thought with a mental smile.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHH

Authors Notes:

Just so everyone knows, I chose The Pit from the GI Joe live-action movie to be the basis for the Dragon's Nest, which is also a play on The Nest team from the Transformers: Revenge of the Fallen movie. And yes, I did add a lot of unique people to the Dragon Force, including making Orihime into Shinji's girlfriend. And yes, American Dream is General Hawk's niece, and Hawk did have a one-time relationship with Shinji's mother.

And I hope everyone enjoyed the little lemon I had with Shinji and Orihime. Maybe next chapter we'll have one between Ranma and Shannon. Or one with another couple in Dragon's Nest. And I will be explaining later, maybe, where the Dragon part comes in.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

As the warm water returned Ranma to normal, and by normal we mean back into a male once more, the pigtailed martial artist Ranma rubbed his head again as if for the tenth time since he had arrived at the Dragons Nest. His muscles had lessened in tension, mostly due to the fact that he was no longer getting attacked, pursued, and especially groped, by his numerous rivals back in Nerima.

Overall, he was glad that he had made this wish, especially considering all that had happened to him in his life. However, his current thoughts were on the very problem he had no possible solution to.

'I wonder if the General could help me out?' He thought as he turned off the water, stepped out of the shower, and wrapped a towel around his waist. Walking out of his bathroom he started to dry off and he walked out of his bathroom and started to dry off.

(General Hawk's office)

General Hawk was in his office going over the mission reports from his various team members, as well as even that of "Come in," he said. Ranma walked in to the office now in a gray Under Armor top black cargo pants and boots. His hair was in a ponytail and his dog tags were around his neck. He had saluted to the General. "Ranma, what can I do for you?"

"Permission to speak freely sir?" Ranma asked.

"Permission granted, have a seat." he said and Ranma sat down. "So, what's on your mind?"

"Well it's just that sir, my mind." Ranma said, "You read my file so you know about my history." Hawk nodded in response. "Have you looked at my medical records?" Ranma asked.

"You haven't had a physical by the base physician, and your file appears to be missing a few details about your medical history. Such as the seven year gap from just after your eighth birthday."

"You can thank my cheapskate father for that."

"Right. So, what exactly is wrong?" Hawk asked.

Ranma sighed before explaining his problem. "My father took me on a training trip in order to make me a stronger person. But, well, let's just say I wasn't strong enough to handle the training when it started." General Hawk looked at the young man, fairly certain that he wasn't going to like where he was taking this conversation. "What I'm trying to say is, I have slight brain damage. A man named Dr. Tofu back in Nerima gave me an examination and found out that the parts of my brain that control my libido and ability to process information are damaged. I want to learn and have a relationship with somebody, but..."

"You don't think you can."

"No sir."

Hawk folded his hands over his mouth and stared down at his desk, as if in thought. He raised his head up after a minute and looked at the young man. "I think we can help you. But, you will be changed."

"I'm already changed, sir. I just want to be... a little bit more normal." Ranma said. "Whatever it takes."

"Alright," Hawk picked up the phone and dialed a number. When a person on the other end picked up, he started talking. "Doc, get the 'Chamber' ready, you have a patient coming." That was all he said before hanging up lead Ranma to the Med Bay.

(DN Med Bay)

The Medical Bay looked more like a high-tech OR, with doctors and nurses everywhere, Ranma was a little shocked to see several technicians and a pair of costumed individuals there as well. Both on beds.

The technicians were working on a large metal cylinder with a large yellow glass-window in it that was lying on its side, sitting at the back of the ER.

Just then a tall, statuesque woman walked over to them. She had blond hair in twin pigtails, brown eyes and a small blue diamond on the middle of her forehead. She was very well built and dressed in a gray sleeveless gi, black tights, black spats and a green coat. She looked over and saw them, smiling she walked over.

"So General," she said and saluted. "This must be the 'new meat'."

"This is Ranma Saotome," said Hawk. "Ranma, this is Tsunade 'Doc' Senju. One of the best medics on our team."

"Nice to meet you, Doc." Said Ranma, "I really hope you can help me."

"Ranma, I'll try." She said, "What seems to be the problem, exactly?"

"I need you to give him the works. Full check-up for any injuries. You find them, heal them. But mostly, he's... 'Damaged Goods'." he said, tapping the side of his head with his finger.

Tsunade widened her eyes as he said that.

"Nurse Chapel!" she said.

"Yes, doctor?" a woman in a blue uniform asked.

"Prep the nanomites!" the Doc said.

"Nano-what?" Ranma asked, confused.

"Microscopic robots that we use to perform the most delicate of surgeries. And that's what this is. So... if you're ready, let's proceed." Stripping down to his boxers, Ranma got inside the high tech chamber and put a mask over his nose and mouth, before lying down inside the empty tank. The mask sent a combination of oxygen and sleeping gas in to it making him fall asleep. "Alright, fill the chamber and we'll begin." Tsunade said to the technician.

The chamber quickly filled up with a greenish liquid that was cool to the touch as it touched every inch of Ranma's skin. The nanobots that primarily made up the liquid, started moving through every opening they could find, directed by the medics and scientists outside the chamber towards the area of the most problem. Namely his brain.

When the gas had slowly taken hold of Ranma he tried not to panic. This was brain surgery, after all.

Meanwhile Shannon, Shinji, Mari and a man dressed in a red and black outfit with two swords crossed on his back and large caliber hand guns holstered under his arms were watching over Ranma's healing.

"I want him." the man said. The others looked at him.

"Huh?" Mari gasped.

"Oh, come on guys." he said. "The Hawkster agreed to let me to train the fresh meat."

Shannon sighed.

"Wade, with how you train, how do we know you're not going to kill him?" the blond asked.

"Simple. You don't." He said, grinning. The group groaned.

'Thanks Kami I have Snake Eyes as my teacher.' Shinji thought.

"Alright Wade," she said. "BUT, he better bring it or so help me I will hurt you!"

Wade tried to placate Shannon.

"Alright, alright you got it. Ranma will bring it. I'll make him like Ryan Reynolds, who's playing me in my spin-off movie in 2012. Speaking of which, those Mayan's really did know how to plan for the future, am I right?"

"Please tell him to shut up, before I put my fist through his throat!" Mari hissed.

"Easy, Mari. Just breathe." Shinji said.

Shannon then looked at Biko, dressed in a purple technicians outfit, while she was checking the data coming in from the computer attached to the tank.

"Hey, Biko, you did test this thing, right?" Shannon asked.

"No." Biko Daitokuji said, not looking up from the instrument panel.

"You didn't test it?" Shannon gasped.

"I don't have to test it! I built it!" Biko snapped.

"Hey! Either pipe down, or get out!" Tsunade said. "This is delicate work we're doing here."

"Sorry." the group said.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

(Five Hours Later)

The Chamber hissed as Ranma was brought out, the greenish liquid dripping off him as it drained from the tank. His head was down as he stepped out, his eyes closed, the liquid tracing his muscles and scars. His hair was slicked down and wet. The nylon boxers he wore now looked like hot pants. Shannon and Mari looked on and got a little warm.

"Alright, Ranma. Everything's done, how do you feel?" Tsunade asked.

Ranma grinned as he thought up a joke on the spot. (A first, really) "With my hands." he said.

Everyone laughed. But when he opened his eyes the group noticed they were an angelic blue.

"What's going on guys?" Ranma asked. Before anyone could answer, Wade walked over to the young man.

"The name's Wade Wilson, your new teacher." the man in red and black said.

"You're who?" Ranma asked.

"Yeah, I'm gonna train ya better than an old panda or some Yoda-old geezer that would rather feel Shannon up." Wade said. "Hmm that didn't sound right. Not that's it's not a bad idea. But maybe Gunman can help out. I just hope he doesn't put 'Doc' in the side story. But hey, this'll probably be better than what Kishimoto could write." Ranma looked at the others.

"Does anyone know what he's talking about?" Ranma asked.

"I try not to." Shannon said.

"I've already tuned him out." Mari stated.

The members of Team Alpha: American Dream, Vixen, Syclone, Armory, Shield and Snake Eyes, had been standing around the gym for the last hour watching Ranma being put through his workout by his new teacher. But while Wade had the advantage of pure skill, Ranma had the advantage of pure physical strength. "OOMPH!" Ranma groaned as Wade tossed him back onto the mat.

Which didn't matter much to the more professional merc-with-a-mouth. "Wow! It's like a video game!" Wade cheered.

"What?" Ranma groaned as he got up.

"Think about it. Only in a video game could someone without super strength toss around a guy who has super strength." Wade explained. "Reminds me of that video game where I played myself and gave the Hulk a spanking." he said with a shudder. "That came out wrong."

"Are you always such a..." Ranma said as he searched for the right word. "Psychological wingnut, or did you take lessons?"

"I see your brain damage has been fixed. Which is a good thing too. I'd hate for you to forget what I'm trying to teach you. And I hate training idiots."

"Just how many idiots have you trained?" Ranma asked.

"Counting you? One." Wade said.

"Walked right into that one, didn't I?" Ranma asked.

"Kinda sorta. But to answer your question, I have years of experience."

(No time to go into that, people!) General Hawk said as his image appeared on the two-way gym monitor. (Team Alpha is needed!)

The group rushed out of the room as American Dream paused and turned back to Ranma. "Come on, Ranma!" she snapped. Ranma looked at Wade, the wise-cracking merc just shrugged his shoulders.

"Lady gives you an invitation and you don't take it? Must still be damaged goods." he grumbled. Ranma sneered as he ran after the red, white and blue garbed woman.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

(Dragons Nest Situation Room)

"What's going on, sir?" American Dream asked as the team arrived.

"Dragon Temple's under assault." General Hawk said as the image on the holographic monitor came up showing the temple was indeed under siege.

"Who's attacking?" Vixen asked.

"Unknown. But some of their soldiers appear to be Horde Troopers." Hawk said.

"But why would they attack this Dragon Temple?" Ranma asked.

"Only one reason. Hinata." Shield said.

"Right." Vixen said.

"Who?" Ranma asked.

"The princess of the Dragon Temple." American Dream explained. "If they get their hands on her..."

"Not Going To Happen!" a Chinese woman in a blue and white outfit entered the Situation Room. "Nobody's touching my niece as long as I'm breathing!"

"I don't think that's a good idea, Chun Li." General Hawk said.

"Sir! She is my only living relative! Do not order me to stand down!" she pleaded.

"I just want to make sure your head's in the game." he replied.

"It is!" she declared.

"Fine. Team Alpha, move out!"

"YES, SIR!" the team shouted as they ran out of the Situation Room and towards the hanger.

General Hawk looked at Ranma for a second, who hesitated to follow.

"What are you waiting for son?" Hawk asked.

"Me?" Ranma asked.

"Trial by fire, son." Hawk said. "American Dream wanted you on her team. Unless, of course, you don't feel up to it?" Ranma paused as he noticed Wade wasn't following them.

"Are you coming?" Ranma asked Wade.

"I can't go to the Dragon Temple." Wade said.

"What? Why?"

"Restraining Order."

"Huh?"

"Long story. Tell you when you get back."

"Right."

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

(High Altitude over Iraq)

Using one of their special jets, Team Alpha was quickly on their way to the Dragon Temple.

"You alright, Ranma?" American Dream asked as the rest of the team got their mission gear on.

"I guess. I just don't think I'm 100%, not so soon after I got out of the tank." Ranma said as he sat on one of the seats in the back of the jet.

"You'll be fine. Just stick to the plan, follow my orders, and we'll get out of this safely."

"Right."

Ranma looked around and noticed Vixen was staring out the digital window at the scenery. Shield was polishing his sword while Snake Eyes checked his gun. Armory was checking her weapons while Syclone was meditating next to her. Chun Li was sitting in the front of the jet just anxious to get there.

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Once there 'Dragon Force' had set up everything, communications, base, everything. "Okay, here's the plan." Said Dream, "Shield and Snake-Eyes you two take out that cannon!" They headed for a weapon that was pointed at the temple and was about to fire. "Vixen and Armory, deal with those platoons." They took off, for them.

"What about us?" Said Ranma.

"Chun-Li take Ranma and see if you can find Hinata."

"You got it! Come on, Ranma!" So they took off.

Once on the temple grounds, Chun Li and Ranma split up. They each were fighting a platoon of soldiers. Ranma saw five soldiers with electric lances, "oh this is going to be fun." He said sarcastically, he charged up, his forearms and eyes glowed an ice blue and formed a small ball of chi in his hands. "Eat This!" He pulled his hands to the side of his body as the ball got bigger. "SUPER LION'S BULLET!" An ice-blue beam with a lion's head ripped through the soldiers.

Then he ran to a low wall and ducked down. He pulled out a device on his hip, "sigh. I hope this works." He said. It was a special I-pad that could locate the princess. "Let's see, Stark said there was an app for it. Here it is." He touched the app and it showed a map of the area with glowing red dots marking the enemy and a blue dot marking the princess. "Okay, she's in the baths and someone is going for her. Dammit!" He said, he shut it down and headed for her.

Meanwhile a young guardian was under control by a red garbed witch, "whoever comes here you will stop." She hissed, the young man had spiky blonde hair and glowing red eyes. That was when Ranma had showed up to see the guardian, he got ready to fight.

"Horse to Chun Li, come in Chun Li!" He said in to his ear piece.

"I got you Ranma," she said. "what is it?"

"Did this Princess have a guardian?"

"Yeah, his name's Naruto." Ranma activated his camera on his earpiece.

"He look like this?" He shows him, she gasped in his ear. "Thought so, call ya back." They went at it, blows where being thrown, it was the ultimate battle of chi vs. chakra. 'Gotta get his rhythm.' He smiled, 'Got it!' Ranma unleashed himself sending the guardian flying. Just then he was hit with a blast and was flying.

Ranma was knocked back into the Dragon pit room as Hinata was being pulled out of the pit of dragon essence. She was nude and Ranma saw her, "W-Who are you and w-what are you doing in here?" The priestess asked.

"My name's Ranma Saotome and I'm here to protect you." He said and took off his trench coat and put it on her. He was about to say more but they were hit and were knocked back. Just then a woman dressed in dark, cloaked robes had seen them.

"You shall be mine Dragon Priestess!" She hissed and used dark magic to knock Ranma away from Hinata, but she grabbed on to him and he spun his body around and heard someone called out.

"RANMA!" He recognized the voice and tossed Hinata to where it was. Then he plunged into the essence pit.

Meanwhile, Chun Li had caught her niece and held her. "YOU WILL NOT GET MY NIECE SHADOW WEAVER!" She screamed charging up and firing at the Horde's witch.

Meanwhile Ranma was deep in the essence pit. 'So, this is what it feels like to die.' Just then he felt something going in to him and heard someone in his mind.

'You are not dead yet young one.' The voice said.

'Huh, who are you?'

'I am Bahamut the King of Dragons. I shall help you come back to your mate.'

'Mate?'

'If a male looks at a Dragon Priestess they must marry or they shall be destroyed.'

'Here we go again. So I have no choice?'

'No Ranma Saotome.'

'You said you were going to 'help me', how?' Bahamut show him by putting his essence in to him, enhancing his body and along with the nanites still in his body it enhanced his body even more. Just then, he opened his eyes and they were silted and flew out of the pit taking with him the essence of all of the dragons. Shadow Weaver started to make a move against Chun Li when all of the sudden, something shot out of the pit. It was Ranma; his head was down hair covering his closed eyes.

"What?" Then he started to chuckle.

"You know what makes me laugh Chun Li?"

"What Ranma?" She said, he quickly open his eyes and she gasped.

"The bitch wants to harm my mate!" He lept across the pit and kicked her in to a wall then grabbed her and threw her to another wall while hitting a multi-hit combo across it. Then flew back to the other side and hit a jump kick and stopped inches before her head and the power went through her head making her wish he stomped her head, crushing it. "That's how close I can kill you. Piss me off I'm BEGGING YOU!"

"My men will kill you before you get the chance!" He sent a huge blast of chakra through the area.

"I guess you don't understand my teammates and that blast of chakra just destroyed your men. So it's just you." He grinned, "Wanna try that lie again?" She quickly disappeared and left the area, just then he collapsed to his knees and started to breathe hard. Just then Hinata had went over to him and started to calm him down.

"Come on, let's meet up with the team and head back to base." Said Chun Li and they do.

Meanwhile Shield and Snake-Eyes had reached the cannon and started to fight the guards to take it out. They place bombs on it and set them for a minute then it exploded. "Another job well done huh sensei?" Said Shield, then he tackled him out of the way from the attack. "Oh boy," just then there was a huge chakra blast that destroyed the platoon. "What just happened?"

Vixen and Armory were fighting off Horde soldiers off left and right; Vixen was tearing through them like a tiger. Armory was hitting them with mini-missiles and bladed disks, "man they never stop!" Said Vixen.

"We have to keep fighting!" Said Armory, just then a huge blast of chakra flew out and destroyed the platoon. "WHAT WAS THAT?"

"I don't know, but I'm calling Dream." Said Vixen, so she did.

"_I don't know what it was either._" Dream said over the comm, that was when they heard Ranma.

"_Horse to Alpha team, come in Alpha team over!_"

_"This is Dream Horse!"_

_"Uh yeah, that was my fault."_

"What do you mean your fault?" Said Vixen.

_"You're not going to believe me if I tell you. Let me tell you in person."_

_"Alright Horse, we'll be waiting, everyone back to base."_

_"RIGHT!"_ So they headed for the base.

Once there Ranma was already there with a cute young woman with long violet hair and lavender eyes. She was dressed in blue fatigues and sandals; Chun-Li was holding her. Ranma was pacing back and forth, Dream was watching him. "Ranma, relax everything will be fine." She said.

"I can't, I mean I killed so many people."

"And you're feeling remorse over it. Good." Ranma looked at her in shock.

"Good? Good? What's so good about it?"

"It means you're still human, you're not an object."

"Yeah Ranma," said Shield. "Don't let this get to you." Dream went over to him and placed a hand on to his shoulder.

"Was this your first kill?" She said, he sat down.

"No," he said. "I don't know what I have to tell you, might change your feelings about me." Everyone looked at him.

"What is it?" Said Vixen.

"I killed a god."

"A what?" Said Shield, Chun Li and Snake Eyes just looked at him, Hinata gasped and the others were stunned. So Ranma started to explain what happened and it took two hours for him to confess because it was hard and the guilt was messing with him.

"So what does this mean?" Said Armory.

"We help him through it," said Dream as she held Ranma's hand. Snake-Eyes, grabbed his shoulder. "The wound's still fresh, emotional wound. Everything hit him too quickly. Calm down Ranma, we're going to help you through this."

"You don't hate me for what happened?" He said.

"You did it to save your friend," said Shield.

"Un," said Hinata. "I don't think a monster would save me like you did." She went over to him and hugged him tightly.

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

After the team got back to Dragons Nest, Ranma was still thinking about how things went down.

'Did I do the right thing?' He thought.

American Dream looked over to him as she seemed to sense his concern. She placed her hand on his shoulder, causing him to look over at her.

"It's alright Ranma," she said. "Don't worry, you're not alone anymore."

She kissed him on the cheek and their team walked off to their separate quarters. Ranma hit the Men's showers and got dressed in a charcoal grey, sleeveless under armor top and black cargo pants. Then he went to his room and started to meditate.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

(General Hawk's Office)

While Ranma was in his quarters, American Dream was talking to her uncle and Deadpool about their latest mission.

"So he's coming to terms with his first kill, huh?" Wade mused. "I can get that out of him."

"It's not that Wade, it was more of the amount of soldiers he's killed." She explained.

"What do you mean?" General Hawk asked.

"He's killed a god before. Someone named Saffron the Phoenix. I'm surprised that it's not in his file." she said.

"Killed A God?" Wade gasped. "Like... a real God? Why am I even training him? He's like the offspring of Chuck Norris!"

"Because he needs to mold his power and learn to control his abilities." Shannon said.

"Besides, I'm going to give him some new toys." Hawk stated.

"Toys?" Wade asked.

"Sir, you're not thinking of giving him…?" Shannon started to say.

"I am. Also he'll need a partner, and it's time for them to get back in to the game." He said as he picked up the phone and dialed a number. "This is General Hawk. Get me Captain Danvers and Bridget."

Wade and Shannon looked at each other and summed it up with two words.

"Oh Sh*t," they said.

"This is bad," said Shannon.

"Yeah almost as crazy as that one pic I saw of 'Venom Evo vs. Capcom' by aragen on Deviantart where I'm a female with a crush on Dante. Wanda Wilson? Come on aragen, Really?"

Shannon sighed as Wade said that.

("Yes, sir. They're currently on a mission, but are scheduled to return in an hour.") the voice on the other end of the phone spoke.

"Fine. I want to see them when they first get in." Hawk said and then hung up.

"And until they get here, any word from Duke's team?" Shannon asked.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

(Northern Arctic)

Captain Conrad 'Duke' Hauser was leading his own Dragon Force team, code-named Bravo Unit, as they headed across the arctic wasteland inside a large black transport vehicle.

"So, what the nature of this mission, Duke?" the sexy blond-haired, leather and fishnet wearing heroine known as Black Canary asked their team leader. Dinah Lance was Bravo Unit's second-in-command as well as their best fighter.

"Yeah, I thought the Joe's destroyed McCullen's underwater arctic base years ago." the sensual humanoid feline heroine known as Tigra said. Greer Nelson was the team's tracker as well as a talented investigator and infiltrator.

"We did, but that's not why we're here." Duke said, adjusting his Delta-6 Accelerator Suit that he had customized since the last time he had worn it. He was a tall and athletic man with short blond hair and a scar on the right side of his face. "We're here to find someone."

"Someone?" Barriss Offee, the Mirialan Jedi Padawan and the team's healer, asked. Barriss was dressed in black robes and dress, olive-colored skin, facial tattoo's, and had raven-dark short hair. "You mean a prisoner?"

"Sort of." Duke said as he adjusted his helmet.

"So it's a rescue mission. Cool." Jack Frost said as he sat upon the top of his crooked ice staff. Despite being 300 years old, Jack looked and acted like a teenager. Snow-white hair, pale skin, ice-blue eyes, and dressed in a blue hoodie and faded jeans. He wore no shoes for some reason.

"But if there are no bases around here, where is this person being kept?" Barriss asked.

"That's the tricky part." Duke said as he turned to the other male in the small cabin. "Shavers!"

"Sir?" the geeky gadgets and hacking expert, Agent Toby Lee Shavers who was formerly of the NSA following the decommission of the XXX Division of the National Security Agency, snapped to attention. He had brown hair, steel-grey eyes and a couple inches shorter than Duke.

"Do we have satellite tracking and thermal imaging?" Duke asked.

"Yes, sir!" Shavers said as he brought out his laptop. "Digital imaging, real-time down-looking pictures, and even a 200-mile geo-scan of the area we're headed in to. Better than Google-Earth 2.5"

"Good. I wanna know if anything's coming our way." Duke said as the communicator on his wrist started to beep. "We're here. Load up!"

Black Canary bundled up in her winter coat and pants as she, Barriss and Tigra jumped into the cab of the large, black GMC Topkick truck that was at the back of the plane.

"Tell me again why we have to sit in the back of the truck?" Shavers asked as he bundled himself up and was hauled into the back of the truck by Duke before the soldier jumped in with him and Frost.

"Because the girls are in the front." Jack said.

"Let's go Ironhide!" Duke said to the truck, whose engines roared to life and reversed out the back of the plane.

The cargo plane itself was flying as close to the ground as possible, allowing the Topkick to slide out the back and onto the ice.

Ironhide skidded along the ice shelf and then proceeded in a straight line towards the teams intended destination.

Within an hour the Topkick arrived at the team's destination.

"Are we there yet?" Shavers asked, shivering in the back of the Topkick while Jack was enjoying the ice-cold breeze as he sat upon the top of the cab of the truck.

"Take a look." Duke said who had been standing up looking over the cab for nearly an hour.

Shavers looked up and over the cab of the truck, and gasped when he saw it.

"Unreal. It does exist." Shavers gasped as he saw the large metal wing of a gigantic plane sticking out of the ice.

"Alright Shavers... find me an entry point." Duke said as the girls got out of the cab.

"Right. Entry point." Shavers said as he chipped the frost off his laptop.

Bravo Unit searched for the edges of the ship, placing markers at its ends, and even the 25-foot Cybertronian weapons expert lent a hand.

"You could have just let me blast it." Ironhide said to Duke.

"And risk you destroying what we're searching for?" Duke asked the towering robot.

"Hey! I've got something!" Shavers shouted.

The group assembled at a level part of the ice as Shavers pointed to the spot right next to his feet.

"My scans indicate there's a large hollow space right beneath my feet." Shavers said.

"Allow me." Barriss said as she pulled her lightsaber out and ignited it, and then plunged it into the ice. Within a few seconds Barriss had cut a three-foot diameter hole in the ice and the metal ceiling beneath it.

"Good work, Barriss." Duke said as Black Canary dropped a couple of lights into the darkness.

"I don't see anything moving." Tigra said. "I'll go first."

"Negative." Duke said. "I'll go first."

"Why you?" Tigra asked.

"He's wearing the battle armor?" Shavers remarked.

"I never send anyone in to a dangerous situation that I'm not prepared to go into myself." Duke said as he activated his suits lights and jumped down into the darkness.

The drop was about 20 feet, but Duke landed effortlessly thanks to his armor. Duke scanned the area for nearly a minute, before giving the all clear.

"I don't see anything. All clear!" Duke called out. "Tigra, Barriss, I need you down here! Dinah, you and the others stay there in case we need you."

"Coming!" Tigra shouted as she and Barriss jumped down the hole while Canary, Shavers, Frost and Ironhide remained up top.

"So what... or who... are we searching for?" Tigra asked, looking around what appeared to be a very spacious cockpit for a very large bomber-type plane. Ice and steel surrounded them, and the whole place gave off a creepy 'tomb' feel to it.

"I think... him!" Barriss said, pointing to the pilot's seat of the plane.

The trio moved towards the pilot's seat and gasped when they see an ice-covered circular shield painted red, white, and blue sitting at the base of the chair.

"I don't believe it! It's really him. He's..." Tigra started to say, only to get interrupted.

"Alive!" Barriss cried out.

"What?" Duke asked, confused.

"I can sense it. He's alive!" Barriss said, waving her hand in front of the seat and shield. "It's some form of suspended animation."

"So... what do we do?" Tigra asked.

"Well, first thing we do is get him out of here." Duke said.

"And then what?" the weretiger heroine asked.

"We tell Shannon we found her grandfather." the soldier said.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Later, a pair of attractive women came into Hawk's office.

The first was a young woman with fair skin and blue eyes, long pale-blond hair, fairly tall with a nice shapely figure, and she was dressed in a red and cream colored dress that showed off her cleavage and completed the outfit with black combat boots. She also had on a pair of black rimmed glasses.

Behind her was a slightly taller woman a more slender and athletic build, long blond hair tied back in a ponytail sky-blue eyes. She stood about 6 foot even, and was dressed in a black t-shirt, brown leather bombers jacket, skintight flight suit with pockets and black boots.

The taller woman rapped on the door to Hawk's office. As they waited for him to answer, a trio of individuals approached them.

"Carol! Satellizer! You're back!" American Dream cried out as she ran up and hugged the younger blond woman.

"It's good to see you too, Shannon!" Satellizer said with a smile. She turned to see Shinji, smiling widely as she lunged at the young ninja. "Shinji-Kun!" she cried out as she hugged the boy around the neck.

"I'm glad you're back safely, Bridget-chan." Shinji said with a smile.

"You're never going to call me Satellizer, are you, Shinji-kun?" the blond woman giggled.

"No hug for me?" Deadpool asked the other blond woman.

"I'd rather hug Jabba the Hutt." Carol Danvers huffed at the red and black merc.

"I wouldn't make you wear that metal bikini. Well, maybe just the thong." Wade said.

"Wade!" Carol growled as the door opened up.

"Carol. Satellizer. You're back." General Hawk said.

"You asked to see us sir?" the taller woman asked the general.

"Yes. Come in. All of you." Hawk said to the five.

Shannon, Wade, Shinji, Carol and Satellizer entered the office as the two newly returned women took their seats in front of Hawk's desk. The other three stood behind them.

"I'm glad you've returned. I need your help with our newest recruit. I take it you're fully briefed on him?" Hawk asked the pair.

"Yes, sir." they said.

"But we still have some questions." Satellizer said.

"Of course." Hawk replied.

"Still can't believe that this maniac's his teacher." Carol said under her breath.

"Hey, not my fault the Hawkster wanted me to train the kid." The Merc with a Mouth said.

"Anyway, he's 'damaged goods'. To an extreme, he had an episode while rescuing Hinata today." Hawk said.

"So he froze when he made his first kill?" Satellizer asked.

Wade laughed. "Oh that wasn't his first kill." He said and the pair looked back at him.

"He's killed a god before." Shannon stated, causing the pair to gasp.

"A GOD?!" they said in unison.

"This is bad." said Carol.

"Not exactly." said Hawk.

"Sir, he's killed a god. How are we to interpret that?" Carol asked.

"We have the entire story." Shannon said to the pair as she presented the file to them. "According to Ranma, Saffron was humanoid phoenix who gained his powers of fire and light by bathing in the waters of Jusenkyo, where Ranma gained his curse as well. His powers were so great that many considered him to be a god. Possessing the fire powers of the Phoenix he was technically only powerful and immortal. Characterized as cruel, ruthless, selfish and apparently quite racist, he ruled over the villages of the Phoenix Mountain for years. In order to gain more power for himself, he tried to divert all the cursed water to his own underground spring. When Ranma and his 'former' friends found out about it they went to Phoenix Mountain to restore the waters to Jusenkyo and stop Saffron from becoming a true god. Despite their skills Ranma was able only able to kill Saffron by channeling a blast of arctic cold into his body thanks to Akane's sacrifice. With Saffron dead, Ranma used the last of the Phoenix fire to restore Akane to her original life. However, she didn't remember anything about it when she woke up."

Carol whistled after hearing that.

"Must have been an incredible fight." Carol said.

"So it was quantity of kills that caused him trouble?" Satellizer asked.

"Yes, and the fact he needs to control his new powers." Hawk said.

"Right. He's got Dragon powers now from the Dragon Temple." Carol stated.

"From Bahamut the King of the Dragons." Satellizer said.

"Which is why I need you to help him."

"Yes sir." They said in unison once more.

TBC

Shout out to aragen Deviantart.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

****(Dragons Nest Gym)

Ranma had been in the gym for nearly two hours, and was easily bench pressing 350 pounds to keep his mind off of what he had done. The power that Bahamut had given him had eradicated hundreds of Horde troopers, and while they were evil that didn't mean that Ranma had enjoyed what he had done.

Just then a large, muscular man walked in, dressed in the basic military uniform and boots for the Dragon Force. He was bald, with a goatee, of African heritage, he had a tattoo of a bull on one arm and tribal tattoos on the other. His name was Roadblock.

He looked over to Ranma as he was benching and working up a good sweat. He had been told of the new recruit and what had happened during the mission to Dragon Temple. He sympathized with the young man.

"You must be the new guy." Roadblock said, walking up to the young man.

Ranma stopped pressing the weights and looked at the large man. "Yes. I'm Ranma Saotome."

"Name's Roadblock, I'm a heavy gunner here at Dragons Nest. I heard about what happened at the temple." he said.

"Oh." Ranma said with some monotone in his voice.

"First kill?" He asked as Ranma replaced the weights on the benches holders.

"No," he said as he lowered his head. "I killed a god before."

Roadblock was stunned to hear that.

"It was around 2 years ago."

With that he told the man what had happened.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

(Arctic Circle)

Barriss Offee used her telekinetic powers to levitate the frozen body into Ironhide's cargo bed as the rest of the team started to get ready to go.

"Shavers, why don't you ride back in the cab?" Black Canary asked the team techie.

"Oh, thank you! Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you!" the shivering agent cried as he quickly jumped into the cab.

Tigra just looked at Black Canary.

"Have we become such poor company as of late?" the weretiger woman asked the blond.

"Nope. Just need to talk to Duke about something." Black Canary said.

"Couldn't do that back at base?"

"If I could, I would have."

"Right." Tigra said as she and Barriss climbed into the cab.

"Jack, scout ahead to the rendevous point to make sure nothing bad is coming our way." Duke said to the Guardian of Winter.

"You got it." Jack Frost said as the wind picked him up and carried him South.

While Ironhide roared across the icy tundra, Duke and Dinah talked.

"So, Duke, how did General Hawk know about this?" Dinah asked Duke.

"Anyone who's ever been in the military knew about this. All the way back to World War II when he went missing. Saved the world from a terrorist threat that would have destroyed every major city in the United States." Duke said over the whipping winds.

"But they never knew where the bomber crashed, right?"

"Nope. No one. Hawk only located it recently because the landscape changed enough to allow one of the wings to be seen by satellite." Duke explained.

"So what do you think Shannon's gonna do when she finds out about this?" Dinah asked.

"Don't know. Hopefully she'll be happy." Duke said with a somber tone.

"There's something else bothering you, isn't there Duke?"

"It's just... being here reminds me of when I lost Anna."

"That wasn't your fault. Rex had his finger on the button. He killed his own sister." Dinah said.

"I could have done something. I should have done more." he said.

Dinah placed her hand over Duke's glove, causing the man to turn towards the blond-haired woman.

"Dinah..."

"I know you lost a lot, Duke. And I was hoping you would have healed a little more before I asked you this."

"You mean..."

"Yes, Duke. I'd like to date..."

(_Uh, guys?_) The voice of Toby Shavers suddenly sprang up in their communicators.

(Sigh) "What Shavers?" Dinah asked in annoyance.

(_The Satellite's tracking incoming objects headed towards us. Fast._)

"How fast?"

(_Like... missile-fast!_)

"EVERYONE TAKE COVER!" Duke shouted as the missiles blasted around them.

"Oh... what happened?" Barriss asked as she tried to sit up.

"Who's hand is that?" Tigra asked.

"Sorry!" Shavers cried out, releasing her tail.

"Next time, ask!" Tigra growled playfully.

Tigra and Barriss jumped out of the cab as Jack floated back towards them.

"Everyone alright?" Jack asked.

"Fine. But we've got company!" Barriss said.

"Stay inside Ironhide, Shavers!" Duke shouted.

"Are you sure?" Shavers asked, wanting to get in on some action.

"Yes!" Duke shouted again.

Within seconds, the team was surrounded by black-clothed, gray-armored soldiers that Duke quickly recognized.

"Neo-Vipers!" Duke gasped.

"What? But I thought the Joes put these guys down years ago!" Black Canary replied as she took a defensive stance.

"We did. But that means..."

"They're attacking!" Tigra shouted as the Neo-Vipers fired their energy pulse weapons at the team.

"Then let's attack back!" Jack Frost shouted as he slammed his staff into the ground, freezing a half-dozen Neo-Vipers in the process.

"SCREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEECH!" Black Canary shouted, blasting several of the Neo-Vipers back several dozen feet.

Barriss Offee gripped her lightsaber, rushing forward and slashing through several Neo-Vipers with ease.

Tigra leapt through the air, slashing and kicked down several Neo-Vipers with incredible speed and savage fury.

Duke fired his wrist-mounted rockets and caseless gattling gun at the remaining Neo-Vipers, even as their Hiss Tanks came into view.

"Ironhide! Take Those Tanks Out!" Duke shouted to the Autobot weapons expert.

While still in his truck-mode, Ironhide was able to unfurl his energy cannons from beneath the trucks belly, firing only two shots to destroy the tanks.

Though the landscape was now littered with the bodies and scraps of vehicles, the team was alive and well.

"Is it over?" Shavers asked, sticking his head out of the trucks cab.

"The battle is." Duke grumbled. "Shavers!"

"Yes, boss?" the techie asked from the rolled-down window.

"Call for a pick-up. ASAP! We need to get back to base pronto!" he said.

"On it!" the techie replied and instantly sent the message from his laptop.

"Is something wrong, Duke?" Black Canary asked.

"Yeah. Something I thought was long dead." Duke replied.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

(Dragons Nest)

While the rest of the Dragon Force were busy with their own tasks, Hawk, Carol and Bridget were trying to find Ranma. Hawk was carrying a steel case in his right hand, leading the two women. They arrived at the weight room, where they found Ranma lifting weights with Roadblock.

"When did he get back?" Hawk mused.

"Who is he?" Carol asked, having overheard him.

"Sgt. Maj. Marvin F. Hinton, he's a heavy gunner. His codename is Roadblock."

Bridget then noticed the other young man with the long black ponytail.

"That must be Saotome?" the glasses-wearing blond asked.

"Yep. Our newest member." Hawk said.

The trio walked in, causing Roadblock and Ranma to stand up and salute when they saw the general. Hawk saluted the pair back.

"As you were, soldiers."

Ranma and Roadblock relaxed as Hawk turned towards Ranma.

"I see you've met one of your team mates, 'Mustang'." Hawk said.

Ranma was confused.

"'Mustang' sir?" He asked.

"Your code-name." Hawk said. "You have impressed Dream and the others. So, I'm giving you the rank of Sgt. and the code-name of Mustang. Congratulations."

"Thank you, sir."

"You're welcome, son. Now allow me to introduce you to some of your other teammates. Capt. Carol Danvers and Satellizer el Bridget." Hawk said

"Nice to meet you, ma'am." He said with a salute.

"You don't need to salute to me, Mustang." Carol said. "Though it is nice to meet you, please don't call me 'ma'am'." she said with a smirk.

"Right." he agreed.

"Nice to meet you, Mustang," Bridget said with a smile.

"Now that you've met, I have something I want to give you." Hawk said as he pulled up the steel case he was carrying and opened it up so that everyone could see what was in it.

"What are those?" Ranma asked.

"Your new weapons." Hawk said.

They were twin chrome M1911 handguns with an ivory horse head on one of the handles, and an ebony one on the handle of the second gun.

Ranma picked them both up and sighed, knowing that he wasn't as good with guns as everyone else here.

"Ranma…" Hawk started to ask.

"No sir, I understand. I'll wield them." he said to the general. "Do they have holsters?"

Hawk handed him a shoulder harness with holsters on them and Ranma slipped it on before putting the guns in the holsters.

"Now we need to see how well you can wield those 'pea shooters'." Roadblock said.

Ranma nodded as the larger man lead the group to the firing range.

TBC

Notes: Roadblock is the live-action version. Yes, I know 'Ranma doesn't use weapons'. This time he will.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Ranma, Roadblock, Bridget and Carol were in the gun range. He had on eye and ear protection. He closed his eyes and got ready. Hawk squeezed his shoulder and he nodded. Hawk nodded and targets were activated. Ranma opened his eyes and just fired. Each hit, a perfect bull's eye. The final shot was a head shot exploding a target, stopping the test.

He lowered his weapon and sighed, then holstered his weapon after putting it on safety. They checked his scores and they came back perfect. Then he waited on Hawk and the others. Once they came back, he stood at attention.

"In all my years in the military," said Hawk. "I have seen only one other person with a score such as yours."

He handed Ranma the score sheet.

Ranma looked at it and saw a perfect score.

"Let me guess,"he said. "Snake Eyes."

They nodded, he chuckled.

"Are we related?"

They laughed.

"Come on," said Roadblock. "I'll treat you to some of my world class gumbo."

With that they headed for the mess hall.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Meanwhile back in Nerima, Kasumi had received a letter from Ranma. She had read it knowing that he had an episode. '_Poor Ranma._' She thought, _'I wish I could help him._' She was there for him when he did kill Saffron and she would be there for him in spirit. She wished she could have sent her letter to him.

Just then Nabiki had went over to him. "Kasumi," she said. "They are asking me to find Ranma, what am I going to tell them?"

"What have you told them?"

"That I don't know where he would be."

"I see and since I'm getting letters from Ranma, they would think I'd know where he might be?"

Nabiki nodded.

"He hasn't told me where he is and there is no return address. I'm sorry Nabiki, but I do not know the location of Ranma."

"I understand, Kasumi. Only because I know you'd never lie to me." Nabiki said.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

(Dragons Nest Hanger)

Shield, Vixen and Armory were awaiting the arrival of Duke and his Bravo Unit from their mission to the arctic.

"They should be here any minute." Shield said.

"Shouldn't Dream be here, too?" Vixen asked.

"If Duke's mission was successful, she might not want to be." Armory said, tapping the keys on her wrist computer pad.

"Why not? I thought this guy was her family." Vixen said.

"He is, but he might not even be alive." Armory said.

"Duke didn't say what the status of the body was." Shield said.

"If it was frozen in a block of ice, it's probably dead." Armory stated.

Just then, the ceiling doors opened up and the transport carrier hovered down towards the ground.

The three members of Team Alpha waited patiently as the members of Bravo Unit exited out of the back of the transport.

"Dinah!" Vixen called out.

"Mari!" Black Canary shouted.

The pair hugged as Barriss walked over to Shield.

"Hello, Shinji." Barriss said politely as she curtsied.

"Barriss-chan." Shield said as he bowed to the Jedi.

"What? No one's going to say 'Hi' to me?" Armory asked.

"Hello, Ms. B-Ko." Agent Shavers said to the sexy, armored woman.

"Hello, Geek." B-Ko responded.

The former NSA techie just sighed, remembering when Xander Cage used to call him that.

"Is the General here?" Duke asked as he approached the Alpha trio.

"He's on his way down." Shield said. "Did you really find him?"

"Yeah. He's in the back of Ironhide." Duke said as Armory approached the black Topkick truck.

Armory started taking scans of the ice block that held the body.

"Shaver's message said that you guys were attacked." Vixen said.

"We were. By a bunch of Neo-Vipers." Canary said.

"Neo-Vipers? That's impossible!" Shield gasped. "The Joes got rid of them years ago."

"I thought so too." she said.

"Which means that Cobra has returned." Duke said.

"So, how's the corpse?" Vixen asked.

"I... this is... how in the world... not possible..." Armory gasped as she read the readings coming off her scanner.

"What's wrong?" Vixen asked.

"He's... this guy is alive!" Armory explained.

"That's just what I was hoping you'd say." General Hawk said as he approached the two teams.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Meanwhile Ranma was eating some of Roadblock's gumbo and was enjoying it. "This is great 'Block." He said.

"Glad you like it." He said.

"I'm trying to cook and was wondering if you could give me a few tips."

"I'd be happy to."

Just then, Shannon had walked in to the room and saw Ranma and Block having some lunch.

"Hey guys," she said.

They looked over to her.

"Shannon," said Block.

"Hey," said Ranma.

"I heard the General gave you your codename." She said.

"Yep, meet Sgt. Mustang." Block smiled.

"Mustang huh? And and a Sergeant? Well congratulations." the blond heroine said.

"I'm not going to leave you guys anytime soon." Ranma said. "So, how is Hinata?"

"She's fine, she adjusting to her life here in the Nest." she said. "Chun Li's making sure her niece is comfortable."

"That's good." Shannon said, her tone becoming serious.

"What's up?" Said Block.

"We found him."

Block looked at her.

"Tell me you're not kidding." He said, she shook her head and showed him pictures. They were of a man in a dark military suit with a helmet that had a metallic face plate.

"Who is he?" Asked Ranma.

"His name's Cobra Commander," said Block. "One of the most evil men on the planet. He was behind the slaughter of my former team and I made a promise to a friend of mine to get him."

"And you will!" Said a voice they looked over and stood at attention.

It was General Hawk. He walked over to them, file in hand.

"As you were," he said. "We found him in the South Pacific on an uncharted island."

Then he showed them other pics of the island.

"He has some new 'friends'."

He showed them the pics of some more people. One of them got Ranma's attention. He saw a man in robes and had wings.

"See something interesting Mustang?"

"Saffron," Ranma said.

"The god you killed?" Block asked.

"Yeah, but... he looks different." he said.

"Different how?" Shannon asked.

"His wings are a slightly different color and his eyes are... almost reptilian." Ranma said.

"We noticed that too." Hawk said. "But there's something else." he said as he showed them another picture, this time of a woman with black hair, thin rimmed glasses and wearing a tight leather suit with a pair of gun holsters on her shapely hips.

"Is that who I think it is?"

"I believe it is."

"Does Duke know about this?"

"Not yet. And I'm not going to tell him. Especially since he just got back from a mission. But he knows that Cobra is back."

"Why would Saffron hook up with someone like him?" Ranma wondered.

"To help take over the world?" Shannon thought.

"No, last time I fought him, he hated 'landlings'."

"Uh, 'landlings'?" Block asked.

"People who can't fly." Ranma explained.

"So, he might want to kill us all." Said Block.

"Yeah. Sir, I want on the team that goes after him." Ranma said.

"Are you sure you can do this?" Hawk asked.

"I have to, I need closure." he said.

"Alright, Sergeant. You're on Shannon's team. Block you and your team will go with Team Alpha." Hawk said.

"Sir!" Ranma was already leaving to go get suited up and ready to put his foot up in someone's ass.

The others had to run to catch up.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

American Dream had summoned up her team, which consisted of Mustang, Vixen, Armory, Shield, Snake Eyes and Syclone.

When they arrived at the main hanger bay, they were met by Roadblocks's team.

"Team Alpha, meet Delta Squad!" Roadblock said.

Ranma listend as Roadblock gave them the quick rundown on his team.

Omega Sentinel - super cyborg who possesses super strength, flight, cybernetic interface and a variety of plasma-weapons. Former member of the Indian National Police force, trained investigator and hand-to-hand combatant.

Red Arrow - Master marksman and weapons expert who also possesses a cybernetic right arm.

Kurenai Yuuhi - expert ninja, mistress of illusions, and a talented healer.

Jacob Black - Quileute shape shifter who can turn himself into a large wolf, possesses enhanced physical prowess and senses. Serves as the teams tracker and is the strongest non-cyber on the team.

Toph - 18 year old blind martial arts expert who possesses the power to manipulate the earth.

Arcee - three Cybertronian 'female' Autobots who share the same mind. Each of her bodies become a high-speed motorcycle (one pink, one blue, one red) each one possessing plasma-energy firepower.

TBC


End file.
